Dwarves
Ran by Thordil Warhammer, was then run by Ragnar Silverblood, but is now in the hands of Ragnar's father, Kiri Silverblood . dwarves live far underground and are unarguably the best smiths. The captial is Aldavir . Lore Dwarves are beings created from stone itself. Long ago, the god of the earth, created the dwarves for one purpose. To mine worldly materials for a great army. And this purpose, they filled very well. In only a matter of years, they had fully mined out the center of a mountain and built a large city. The materials that went to the God were never seen again by the Dwarves and they began to get angry. The Dwarves staged a rebellion; they retrieved the materials from all storage and took it straight to their city, and refused to do anything for the god until they got some of the rewards for their work. The god offered them magic, in exchange for giving him all of the materials they had, and then never having to do any work for him again. The Dwarves agreed, and learned the magic of the earth, allowing them to extend their mines even further. After the gods left them, they continued doing what they knew, mining and smithing, trading what they create for food, which they have no skill in making. Appearance Dwarves stand much shorter than Humans, only growing to about 4ft tall. Dwarves much resemble the rock from which they were created, as their skin is the color of stone, as are their eyes. Dwarves' skin tends to be much tougher than the other races, except for the Naga scales. Most Dwarves wear large beards that will go down to their stomach, or lower, depending on age. Female Dwarves will not have beards, although it is possible for them to grow one. Dwarves will age to about the same age as Humans before death, however they will sometimes go beyond the average, and age into the 100's. Religion Used to worship the god of the earth, But have since abolished that and now follow no gods. Social Structure The Dwarves have a very rigid royalty system. At the top of society is the King and Queen, who rule over the entirety of the dwarves without question. Under them is the Generals, which command the mines and armies of the Dwarves. Below that is the Military, all of whom will outrank civilians and miners. Under them, are the miners, whom only have authority over the civilians. And finally, are the civilians of the city, who have no real power other than commerce and smithing. Other info Dwarves will only fight if they are provoked. Few are unwise enough to fight the dwarves, for they have large armies and amazing equipment created by the finest smiths in the land. They will usually fight with axes, as they have no skill with bows and will wear heavy plate armor. Dwarves tend to spend their time mining or smithing although some Dwarves spend most of their time out of the city trading with the other races and bringing the profits back to the Kings coffers. Category:Race